tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
SMASHING/BPM List
TP-TH-7 has SMASHING series, and each songs have BPM's listed. Adding 5 BPM from the point is Echo-Fighter. The examples: Lowest BPM range of Move It series (80 BPM) ÷ 10 = 8 (Pikachu) / The Final Goodbye's BPM (40 BPM) + 5 ÷ 10 = 4 1/2 -use 1/2 as Echo- (Dark Samus) / AIRTIME-G's BPM (130 BPM) ÷ 10 = 13 (Peach) / EMPATHY OF THE HANDS's BPM (210 BPM) ÷ 10 = 21 (Marth) / Looking For You's quadruple BPM (112.5 x 4 = 450 BPM) ÷ 10 = 45 (Villager). List of BPM's Relaxing Series * 10 BPM - Mario * 20 BPM - Donkey Kong * 30 BPM - Link * 40 BPM - Samus * 45 BPM - Dark Samus * 50 BPM - Yoshi * 60 BPM - Kirby * 70 BPM - Fox Move It Series * 80 BPM - Pikachu* * 90 BPM - Luigi * 100 BPM - Ness * 110 BPM - Captain Falcon * 120 BPM - Jigglypuff * 130 BPM - Peach * 135 BPM - Daisy * 140 BPM - Bowser * 150 BPM - Ice Climbers * 160 BPM - Sheik * 170 BPM - Zelda Speedy Series (180-290) * 180 BPM - Dr. Mario * 190 BPM - Pichu * 200 BPM - Falco * 210 BPM - Marth* * 215 BPM - Lucina * 220 BPM - Young Link * 230 BPM - Ganondorf * 240 BPM - Mewtwo * 250 BPM - Roy * 255 BPM - Chrom * 260 BPM - Mr. Game & Watch * 270 BPM - Meta Knight * 280 BPM - Pit * 285 BPM - Dark Pit * 290 BPM - Zero Suit Samus Speedy Series (300-390) * 300 BPM - Wario * 310 BPM - Snake * 320 BPM - Ike * 330 BPM - Pokemon Trainer * 340 BPM - Pokemon Trainer * 350 BPM - Pokemon Trainer * 360 BPM - Diddy Kong * 370 BPM - Lucas * 380 BPM - Sonic * 390 BPM - King Dedede Speedy Series (400-490) * 400 BPM - Olimar * 410 BPM - Lucario * 420 BPM - R.O.B. * 430 BPM - Toon Link * 440 BPM - Wolf * 450 BPM - Villager* * 460 BPM - Mega Man * 470 BPM - Wii Fit Trainer * 480 BPM - Rosalina & Luma * 490 BPM - Little Mac Speedy Series (500-590) * 500 BPM - Greninja * 510 BPM - Mii Brawler * 520 BPM - Mii Swordfighter * 530 BPM - Mii Gunner * 540 BPM - Palutena * 550 BPM - Pac-Man * 560 BPM - Robin * 570 BPM - Shulk * 580 BPM - Bowser Jr. * 590 BPM - Duck Hunt Speedy Series (600-690) * 600 BPM - Ryu * 605 BPM - Ken * 610 BPM - Cloud * 620 BPM - Corrin * 630 BPM - Bayonetta * 640 BPM - Inkling * 650 BPM - Ridley * 660 BPM - Simon * 665 BPM - Richter * 670 BPM - King K. Rool * 680 BPM - Isabelle * 690 BPM - Incineroar Speedy Series (DLC's - 700-790) * 700 BPM - Piranha Plant * 710 BPM - Joker * 720 BPM - Hero * 730 BPM - Banjo and Kazooie * 740 BPM - Terry * 750 BPM - Byleth * 760 BPM - TBA * 770 BPM - TBA * 780 BPM - TBA * 790 BPM - TBA Speedy Series (DLC's - 800-810) * 800 BPM - TBA * 810 BPM - TBA Trivia * The BPM's higher than 480 must be short on time. Those are the characters that come after Rosalina & Luma. TP-TH-7 had KEEP OUT! with this maximum BPM. ** The BPM's 330, 340, and 350 are the ones with the repeating Pokemon Trainer. As of TP-TH-7 themselves, 330 would be Squirtle, 340 would be Ivysaur, and 350 would be Charizard. ** The characters would be Kirby, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Rosalina & Luma with KEEP OUT!'s BPM's. Ness, Falco, and Olimar are the ones with common BPM's. * If you see over the BPM list, the asterisk symbols represent the BPM's of the original SMASHING. ** Tsukiko Uchida wanted EMPATHY OF THE HANDS's BPM in the original, alongside with minimum BPM range of Move It series, and the maximum BPM of the new song Faster, Farther, and Darker. * If anyone wants Corneria Assault Hit Mix, BPM's must be 70-200-440. All of them are 10 BPM lower than original's. ** Corneria is the name from Star Fox, and Assault is one of its titles. * Miles Clayton has his favorite Nintendo game franchise, and the numbers he'll be looking for are 210 (21), 215 (21e), 250 (25), 255 (25e), 320 (32), 560 (56), 620 (62), and 750 (75). They're the numbers that Fire Emblem characters have. * Tsukiko Uchida's quotes: "We only play the Super Smash Bros. game that came in the same year as our formation year, but Ultimate comes out in December of 2018! If you say so, rounding to the nearest tenth's are splendid idea. If 106 BPM like MAKE IT UP, it rounds to 110 BPM. I'm assuming that's F-Zero character. However, that song that is 212 BPM like Eye-To-Eye Partial Tones, it would be 210 BPM. SMASHING has 210 BPM, and all of you know that each BPM's are ten times that character's number. It would be a Fire Emblem character if that goes on with 210 BPM. Adding five BPM counts as Echo-Fighter. How do I know? Well, self explanatory." Category:List